1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sewing aids for use by the operator of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found when sewing a many plied portion of fabric along a stitch line permitting only a portion of the presser foot of the machine to extend over the multiple plies that the presser foot is prevented from applying downward force evenly to the fabric, and that the fabric will slip on the feed dog of the machine causing shorter stitches to be sewn than those selected by the operator.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a sewing aid which a machine operator can use to prevent the shortening of stitches when sewing a many plied portion of fabric along a stitch line as described.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sewing aid which a machine operator can use to support a presser foot portion overhanging a many plied portion of a fabric regardless of the thickness of such fabric portion.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a sewing aid as described which can be easily and inexpensively constructed with readily available materials.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.